Blue Ink on Paper
by Soracchi Nanodayo
Summary: A collection of letters that Yata uses to vent out everything he feels about Saru: his pain, his sadness, his anger, but most of all; his loneliness. Rated T for the use of curse words, but that's about it.
1. Chapter 1

_"Fuck you, Saru, you shitty monkey._

_The day you __**fucking **__left us was the day you made your death wish._

_Didn't we mean a thing to you, Saru._

_DIDN'T WE MEAN FUCKING ANYTHING?!_

_..._

_Didn't I mean anything?_

_Ha. Look at the mess you've made of me. _

_When did I become a little middle school girl shitting out all her feelings in her oh-so-precious diary._

_When did I become nothing..._

_URGH! Forget I said anything._

_Well, why bother when you're never going to see this anyways, right?_

_I can say whatever the hell I want to say._

_Well, here goes fucking nothing, asshole. HOPE YOU'RE READY._

_YOU'RE A LYING, CHEATING, TWO-TIMING ASSHOLE WHO WANTS TO SEE MY WORLD BURN._

_YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THE PILLAR TO MY FUCKING WORLD, YOU SHITTY MONKEY, NOT A..._

_Not an opponent._

_..._

_I'm just going to pretend I NEVER wrote this._

_It doesn't sound like me at all, huh, Saru._

_You'd probably laugh your fucking face off if you saw this._

_WELL LAUGH, ASSHOLE, LAUGH." _

__Misaki jumped up from his stool at the bar, his spiking aura causing the pen in his hand to crumple into a useless piece of plastic and splashing blue ink all over his hands.

The orange-haired male watched in stunned silence as spilt blue ink trickled down from his clenched fist, spilling onto the floor and splattering the plush carpet beneath his feet.

Along with his tears.

Tears streamed down from his chocolate brown eyes and fell to join the ink falling into the carpet. The two liquids mixed together to combine a weird, diluted blue solution and the short boy let out a choked sob.

_'What have you done to me.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: _**_Hey guys! I apologize for not updating in a while. I've been busy with school and haven't had time to come up with the second chapter. It's here now though, so I hope you enjoy some more angsty Yata.  
A reminder that the anime 'K' does not belong to me, nor am I affiliated with it in any way, shape, or form.  
Now, let us begin, shall we?_

_- Jay_

* * *

Yata had almost forgotten about the letter.

He preferred it that way.

Instead of his mind dwelling on Saruhiko 24 hours a day, he had been content in channeling out his feelings through his flaming red fists as it connected with his opponent; usually some kind of troublemaker who dared disrupt HOMRA's carefully thought out plans.

The small male had rediscovered his half-finished letter just a little bit under two weeks ago; rolled under his bedroom and collecting dust on it's crinkled edges.

Yata's hand faltered for a brief second as his warm brown eyes widened in recognition. He grit his teeth and hastily grabbed the crumpled up ball, pulling it out from under the bed and wrinkling his nose at the cloud of dust that arose from the paper.

Resisting the urge to gag, he unfolded the ball and spread the creases out roughly.

His eyes scanned the contents of the parchment and his eyebrows furrowed in anger. In a fit of frustration, he crumpled the paper back into a tight ball and raised his hand to throw it across the room.

But he couldn't bring himself to.

Swearing softly under his breath, he rose back onto his feet and hauled himself up onto his hard mattress and picked up a red pen that was lying around amidst the white bedsheets. He let out a soft growl and he flipped the paper over.

Yata's hand was a blur across the page as he felt his blood boil and a searing heat boring into his eyes.

Like _hell _Yata-fucking-Misaki would cry over that damned monkey again!

He wiped his eyes none-too-gently with the back of his hand, biting the inside of his cheek in an attempt to keep his feelings at bay.

He hated how he was such a crybaby over that fucking asshat of a monkey!

He hated it, he hated it, he _hated it..._

Yata froze when he heard the sharp crack of something splintering and he felt warm droplets of something streaming down his writing hand.

Sucking in a huge breath, he dared to peek at his fist that was clenching the pen so tightly, it had actually broken and plastic shards were now embedded into the ginger's hands.

Fighting back an ugly stream of curses that threatened to emerge from his mouth, he chucked the pen onto the floor, watching as red ink splashed all over his wooden floorboards and speckled the over-hanging blanket with tiny dots of red.

He didn't care that he would have to clean this up, he didn't care that everyone in HOMRA would start bitching about him, he didn't care that he was going to have to buy a new fucking pen.

All he cared about was that goddamned Saru and his fucking smirk and the way his eyes would dance with amusement when he looked down at Yata...

Letting out a muffled scream of anger, he picked up his newly written letter and went through it furiously,

'_To Saru-motherfucking-hiko,_

_YOU ARE SUCH A BITCH. DID I EVER TELL YOU THAT?!_

_YOUR FUCKING FACE JUST MAKES ME WANT TO GRAB IT AND SMASH IT INTO THE NEAREST WALL. AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN._

_YOU PROBABLY DESERVE IT, DON'T YOU THINK?! YOU, WHO SKIPPED AWAY FROM HOMRA AS IF IT MEANT NOTHING. _

_YOU WHO DECIDED THAT "OH, WON'T IT BE FUN TO DITCH MY BEST FUCKING FRIEND AND THE PEOPLE THAT TOOK US IN WHEN WERE NOTHING BUT BIG DUMBASSES?"_

_WELL YOU'RE WRONG!_

_IF YOU THINK THAT I NEED YOU ANYMORE (WHICH I DON'T, BY THE WAY)_

_THEN YOU'RE HIGHLYYYYYY MISTAKEN, PAL._

_I'M FINE BY MYSELF._

_I'M JUST FINE._

_ARGHHHHH JUST WAIT UNTIL WE MEET NEXT TIME, MONKEY. I'LL DEFINITELY BASH YOUR SKULL IN BEFORE YOU CAN EVEN BLINK! THAT'S HOW MUCH I HATE YOU RIGHT NOW._

_AGH, JUST STOP TALKING TO ME ALREADY!_

_FUCK YOU!_

_- Yatagarasu' _

Yata's eyes lifted from the paper and he slammed it down against the floor, allowing the letter to drown in a puddle of red ink and sharp, plastic fractures.

As if his day could possibly get any worse.


End file.
